1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a board-to-board connector assembly includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector mounted to a pair of spaced parallel printed circuit boards for electrically interconnecting the printed circuit boards. The receptacle connector includes a plurality of first terminals for being soldered to one printed circuit board. The plug connector includes a plurality of second terminals for being soldered to the other printed circuit board. When the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the first terminal electrically contact the corresponding second terminal so as to form an electrical connection between the printed circuit boards. However, with the development of electronic field, the board-to-board connector assembly is microminiaturized more and more so that the distance between the printed circuit boards may be longer or shorter than a standard distance due to the manufacturing or assembly inaccuracy. As a result, that leads the plug connector to be improperly engaged with the receptacle connector and further results in an unsteady contact between the first terminal and the corresponding second terminal so that affects the electrical connection between the printed circuit boards. Therefore, a board-to-board connector assembly capable of adapting to the distance adjustment between the printed circuit boards is required.